


Feather

by CassieWritesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A bit poetic, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Feather, Angel Wings, Angels, Canon Addition, Canon Related, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, More platonic than anything, season 4 and earlier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieWritesDestiel/pseuds/CassieWritesDestiel
Summary: When he was a young boy, Dean had found this feather, and it used to comfort him. As he moved on with his life, he forgot about it, only to find the angel the feather belonged to later.





	Feather

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older work of mine, posted previously on wattpad. I think back then I got inspired to write this by the "Feather Theme" from Forrest Gump, as I learned how to play this song on piano back then.

A feather flew from heaven. it fell down and guided by the winds, it took its journey down to earth. Whirled around by the game of two young wild winds, wet from a sudden rain shower, it flew and flew. 

As it finally came close to touch the earth, it took a last ride up in the sky on the back of a young wind, wild like a mustang. The feather had seen clouds, birds, and all kinds of weather. But now it touched the grass, lay down on it and landed. The feather soaked off a bit of the water around it in the drops on the grass blades. There it lay and waited. 

A boy walked by, his green eyes observing the ground. He saw the feather and took it. As the feather touched the skin of this particular boy, it lit up and began to glow. it was a soothing glow, comforting. The feather suddenly was warm. The boy, Dean Winchester by name, smiled and carefully took the feather with him. 

The feather, that glowing black feather, ended up in the boy's room, comforting him whenever he was sad. 

Sometimes, Dean looked up at the sky, wondering where this feather had come from. It was bigger than those of most birds, and the glowing seemed unnatural. But Dean loved the feather, even despite there being something supernatural about it. 

Once, the boy's brother suggested that it might be an angel's feather. But Dean shook his head. "There's no such thing as angels, Sammy" he said. 

But at night, he sometimes climbed on the roof of whatever house or motel they were staying at. He sat down and watched the stars. Silently asking them if there was an angel there. An angel whose feather happened to come to him. But he never got an answer. 

High up above, in the clouds, where the kingdom of heaven lay, a blue-eyed boy looked down, responding the stare of the green-eyed boy on earth. The angel smiled. He loved to watch this boy on earth, though the other angels didn't like it. "Stop watching him, Castiel! You've got things to do!" They said when they caught him watching the boy instead of completing his duties. "Stop watching him, it's inappropriate! Why are you always watching that boy?" Castiel sighed. His sisters and brothers would never understand. Well, he himself didn't understand it either why he was so drawn to that boy when he was ought not to feel at all. 

"Someday we'll meet" he silently promised himself and the boy, though knowing that he couldn't hear his promise. 

Years later Castiel has grown into a proper angel. He took his orders and did his duties, he never disobeyed. All along his feelings were buried deep down within himself, where no one could reach them. He was a good angel. A good little soldier in god's army. He was a warrior of the lord. 

Down on earth, Dean had grown up into a handsome young man, into a hunter. Yes, he was a hunter of all evil. Even back then when he had found the feather he had already been a hunter. His father had taught him to be a hunter since he was four, Dean barely knew another life. Together with his brother Sam he hunted all things evil and saved so people's lives. 

Dean long had forgotten about the feather. Sometimes though, he remembered it and all the questions it brought. But he pushed those thoughts away. Angels don't exist. Even if they did, Dean would probably never meet his angel. The angel whose feather has comforted him for so long. 

Times change, and Dean sold his soul to bring Sammy back to life. So, a year later, Dean took his place in hell. 

Up above, the angels watched. They knew that Dean was the righteous man, and if he would start torture souls himself, he would break the first seal. The first of 66 broken seals that, once this number was reached, would open Lucifer's cage and and free the devil himself. Heaven didn't want that to happen, so orders where set and it came that Castiel was the one to save Dean Winchester. 

As the angel lay his eyes upon the soul he had to save, he remembered everything. He smiled, gripped the precious soul and held it tighter than anything he had ever held. The angel flew out of hell and pulled the soul of Dean Winchester with him. The boy he had watched over all those years ago.

Castiel then rebuild Dean's body and put a mark on his shoulder. A handmark that reminded him that someone gripped him tight and raised him from predition. And with the handmark came a bond between Dean's soul and the angel. 

When Dean came back to the place that was the closed to home for him, his uncle Bobby's house (they weren't really related, but as kids he and Sam used to call him uncle), and lay down in his bed, he noticed something on the nightstand. 

There was a black feather, slightly glowing. Dean opened his mouth in surprise and took the feather into the palm of his hand. The mark on his shoulder responded to the feather in his hand, in first a slight pain, then in a pulsing as the glowing of the feather pulsed in the same rhythm as the feeling in the handmark. Dean smiled. Could it be that angels exist? He looked around. There was nobody, not that expected it. Tired, Dean lay down to sleep. 

He dreamed of a man in a beige trenchcoat. The man had stunning blue eyes and on his back... On his back he had two beautiful black wings. The wings had the exact same color as the feather. The stranger smiled. "Hello, Dean" The angel said.


End file.
